1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of lighting, and particularly to a building block light module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, building block robots have been widely found in people's lives. Some conventional building block robots comprise various modules, such as main controllers, servos, connectors, decorative members and light modules, to build a variety of different figures. The robots controlled by the servos can perform a variety of actions.
However, the conventional building block light modules have limited functions, and cannot adapt to various modules, which cannot achieve a better user experience.